The invention relates to a mobile floor-cleaning appliance having a housing in which a cleaning tool is mounted, and having a handle holder which is mounted on the housing and is adapted to be connected to a handle in order to guide the floor-cleaning appliance along a floor surface which is to be cleaned.
By means of floor-cleaning appliances of this kind, a floor surface can easily be cleaned by virtue of the appliance being guided along the floor surface. In order to guide the appliance along the floor surface, the appliance has a handle which is mounted, via a handle holder, on the housing of the floor-cleaning appliance. The floor-cleaning appliance may be configured, for example, as a mobile sweeping appliance, the housing containing a rotationally driven brush roller, and a dirt-collecting container being disposed adjacent to the brush roller, so that the brush roller, which is preferably driven by means of an electric motor, can pick up dirt from the floor surface, the dirt then being transferred into the dirt-collecting container. Such sweeping appliances are known, for example, from DE 299 13 845 U1.
In particular for the purpose of storing the floor-cleaning appliance, it is advantageous if the handle holder and the handle connected thereto can be arrested in a rest position with predetermined orientation, in particular with vertical orientation.
For the purpose of mounting a handle holder on the housing of a cleaning appliance, DE 299 03 196 U1 proposes a cardan joint, with the aid of which the handle holder can be pivoted about two pivot axes oriented perpendicularly to one another. Moreover, the handle holder can be arrested in a rest position with vertical orientation. For this purpose, it has, at its end which is directed toward the housing, a latching protrusion which can be introduced into a corresponding latching mount of the housing. A not inconsiderable amount of force is necessary both in order to release and in order to produce the arresting action.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a mobile floor-cleaning appliance of the type mentioned in the introduction such that the handle holder can be reliably arrested in a rest position and can easily be transferred from the rest position into an operating position.